The Most Dangerous Immortal
by fantasylover3498
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has been hidden away from the world for sixteen years, so when she is dragged to Mystic Falls, and meets the Salvatore brothers, and their human relation, will she remain a secret? Or be used as a weapon against her father?
1. Prologue

**This is my new Story. I hope that you guys like it. Please leave a review, and maybe Chapter One will appear very soon.**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

For the past sixteen years, I have been hidden away. A secret, that the world wasn't allowed to know about. I understand why, but what I don't get, is how my family could do this to me. I haven't seen my parents since the day I was born, this is my story, about how I became the most dangerous creature on the planet.

My name is Hope Mikaelson, and I am the only hybrid in the world, that was born this way.

My aunt, Rebekah, travelled with me for a while, then we settled in London for a few years. Then I hit twelve, and she moved us to Mystic Falls. And she'd never told me why.

At age twelve, I realized I had the gift of magic. It freaked Becca out, and that part I understood. Being a hybrid was simply going against nature, so being able to use magic, was unheard of. But there is much more for me to discover.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its short. PLEASE Tell Me What You Think So Far!<strong>

**~FantasyLover3498~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am BACK. See you weren't waiting for too long. If you think it was too long, let me know. Please read the end note.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One ~ Stories.<p>

Growing up, Rebekah would tell me stories about my father. About how he is the original hybrid, the bastard son of a proud man. The stories grew more gruesome by the year. She was letting me know what my father was like. And from what I gathered, he wasn't nearly as bad as I was.

He has had a thousand years to build a reputation, I have had sixteen. That wasn't fair.

Everyday, Rebekah would test my strength. But I know she knew how strong I was, I had the strength of the original hybrid, as well as my own. I was stronger than every original. Becca knew what that meant, nobody was going to touch me.

I was on my way to the Grill, when Rebekah appeared next to me.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" I asked her, yet her reply was going to be the same as every.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, you are the first of your kind Hope. I'm here to protect you, you know that."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." I replied.

"I know. But still, I'm your aunt, its my job to keep you safe."

I shook my head, and continued walking, with Becca next to me the entire way.

"Yeah, a job given to you by my father. A man I met once, the day I was born. I haven't heard anything from him since that day. And don't you think its dangerous for me to be seen with you, seeing as I'm meant to be a secret?" I asked her.

"Just pretend you're a vampire and that I turned you. I'm sure people will buy that." Was her marvellous plan.

"Fine."

We walked in silence to the Grill. I spend most of my time there, I usually bring a book, or two. Whenever Becca isn't there I compel the bartender to give me alcohol, my tolerance is a lot higher than Becca's, so why not.

When we got to the Grill, Becca opened the door and I knew that she wasn't going to let me out of her sight. She walked away from me, as to pretend we didn't know each other. She walked over to this man, Matt, and smiled at him and they fell into an easy conversation. They moved to sit away from everyone else. I took my usual place in the middle of the room, so Rebekah could see me at all times.  
>I pulled my book out, not paying attention to which book it was, and opened to a random page to make it seem as if I was actually reading it, which of course I wasn't.<p>

I casually pushed my dark hair behind my ear so I could listen in on Rebekah's conversation.

"So you do know her?" I heard Matt say.

"Well sort of, I bumped into her a few times." Becca replied.

"She's not human. Don't forget, I'm not the only vampire in town. People are starting to notice that she's different, if you're trying to protect her, it won't last long."

I turned to face Rebekah, I knew she'd hear me, Matt too.  
>"I take it its time we move on again?" I whispered in their direction.<p>

Both Rebekah and Matt turned to look at me, I shook my head, picked up my book and bag and moved to sit next to Rebekah.

"Is he on vervain?" I asked Rebekah.

"Yes. Ever since he became a vampire, he's been sipping it each day."

"Great. My existence is supposed to be a secret. Well, I suppose we'll have to bleed him out." I said.

"Vervain has no effect on you, so why bleed him out?" Becca asked me.

"I enjoy bleeding people out. It makes a statement about who you are."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Matt asked me.

"Well you are going to forget this anyway. My name is Hope. Hope Mikaelson. I am the only child of Klaus, and I was born a hybrid. Did I leave anything out?" I asked Becca, she just shook her head.

"What? You're. Not. That's impossible, vampires can't procreate." Matt said, clearly freaked out.

"Yeah, well werewolves can. Klaus knocked up a werewolf." Rebekah told him.

I looked at Matt, looked him in the eye ready to compel him to forget this, when Becca stopped me.

"Wait. I trust him with this, lets just see how this goes first." I trusted Rebekah, I didn't trust Matt. Ever since he became a vampire thirteen years ago, he changed; he stopped taking people's shit. He was worse when he turned his humanity off, I remember that like it was yesterday.  
>He tore apart the town trying to find a witch, he wouldn't say what for though. He left a trail of bodies throughout Mystic Falls, and they led to the old Salvatore boarding house.<p>

I glared at Rebekah and walked out of the Grill, as soon as I was out of the door, I used my vampire speed to get the hell away from here.

"She's Klaus' daughter? What the hell Rebekah! Has she turned anyone? Is she worse than her father?" Matt asked. I knew what this meant, nobody was ready to know about Hope, even with her necklace, she was in danger.  
>So what if she can take care of herself, the witches will be coming after her. The witches of New Orleans have been hunting her for a while, in the beginning they thought she was dead, but then the rumours spread that she had in fact lived.<p>

"She hasn't turned anyone. But Matt, she must stay a secret. There are people who want her dead. My mother is relentless, when it comes to destroying us." I rushed at him.

"You still didn't answer my other question." He said with a worried look on his face.

"She just hasn't found herself yet. Sometimes, she worries me; she acts like Klaus, but she can be really sweet sometimes. Just don't cross her." I said with my eyes to the table.

"So not a complete mini Klaus then." Matt said with a smile on his face. I smiled back. Hoping he'd keep our secret. For the sake of my niece.

I was sat on the top of a really large grass covered hill. I could hear the gentle flow of water somewhere in the distance, and the vegetation around me, made my life seem so insignificant. These trees had been here for a long time. And I could feel their life, the energy that surrounded all living (ish) creatures.

I had a feeling that something big was about to happen; but I didn't want to worry Rebekah, she had been so sweet to me all these years, and I had so much to be thankful of.  
>She got a witch to create me a necklace, that cloaked me from every other witch on the planet. She drew from the full moon, and was channelling from the four elements for strength. And then bound the spell to the moon, so that the spell could never be broken, unless I wanted it undone.<p>

I just sat there, for a few hours. Thinking about my parents, I do really hope that I get to see them soon, I never really had the chance to get to know them.  
>Maybe I could ask the Salvatore's. They know him, but I don't know them.<br>But Rebekah does. Maybe I could talk to them. See what they know about Klaus. Thanks to Rebekah, I know about everyone who knows my father, but I am most intrigued by Caroline Forbes. The only woman to have Klaus wrapped around her finger, as if it was easy.

That was it, I am going to meet Caroline Forbes.

I got off of the hill, and made my way back to the town centre, I knew Caroline's routine. By five in the afternoon, she's be at the Grill, with Elena and Bonnie. I just had to catch her at the right moment.

I got to the Grill by 4:30pm, granted I used my vampire speed to get there a bit early, hoping that Rebekah wasn't there.  
>It reminded me of a few years back, when she realized I could compel an original, she had made me promise to never compel her, unless absolutely necessary.<p>

I sat down in my usual spot, and ordered some coffee while I waited.

By the time Caroline had shown up, I had drunk three cups of coffee and read 158 pages of this book. So after she walked in, I got my sketchpad out, and opened it to the picture of my father, hoping that Caroline or her friends would see it.  
>I started to draw on the page, adding more detail to my father's unique features. This picture really was all I had from my father, besides a small wooden figurine of a knight. I gave it to Rebekah, as she had more history with it than I.<p>

"Oh my god. Caroline, Bonnie, look." I heard Elena's voice from the other side of the room, and I could feel their eyes on me, they had seen the picture.

"I'm calling Stefan." I heard Caroline say. Apparently nobody drew Klaus like I did. That much I could tell.

"Hey, Stefan. You might want to get to the Grill. There's a girl here, I think she knows Klaus. She has a picture of him. If she knows Klaus, we wont need Rebekah to get him to Mystic Falls for the cure." I heard Caroline say.  
>So, she needed the cure for a werewolf bite. Good thing my blood is also a cure. I learned that a long time ago. Rebekah had gotten upset, started drinking, on a full moon, and pissed off a werewolf. She was hallucinating and thought I was food, so she bit into my neck, and we discovered that my blood was also a cure. My blood worked much faster than my fathers had. There is still so much we needed to learn about me. Being the first of my kind and all.<p>

"OK, Caroline, I'll be there in a minute. I'm just helping Jack settle in. We gave him the deed to the house. This place is officially a safe house for vampires." I heard Stefan say.

"Fine. But hurry. How is Damon doing anyway?" Caroline asked.

"He's not hallucinating yet. He'll survive the night."

"Good. Now get here. Quick." And with that Caroline hung up the phone.

"How could Damon be so stupid and get bitten by a hybrid anyway?" Caroline asked.

Elena just shook her head, and Bonnie was looking at me. So I returned her stare, I looked right at her and smiled. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Oh my god." Was all she said. If Rebekah was going to tell Matt about me, then I get to tell someone too.

Bonnie had a confused look on her face, and it took her a second to gather her thoughts; before she came over to me.

She just stood in front of me for a second. But she was really looking at me, seeing the resemblance to my father no doubt.

"Can I help you, Bonnie Bennett?" I asked her.  
>Not long after that Caroline and Elena came to back her up.<p>

"Its not possible. Is it?" She asked, complete disbelief covered her features.

"Anything is possible in a world filled with witches, vampires and werewolves." I said, while the smile slowly spread across my face.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Who does she remind you of?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline came up to me, and took my chin in her hand, to get a better look at my face.

"Klaus." She said with a small voice.

I pushed her hand away, put my sketchpad and book away.

"Please, join me." I said and pointed to the seats opposite me.

They all looked at each other, then hesitantly at the chairs. But decided that the information they needed was much more important than any fear they had of Klaus.

"We don't have time for games, we need the cure for a werewolf bite. Our friend was bitten. We need you to bring Klaus here." Elena said to me, she was very direct.

"Well it is nice to meet you too. I'm Hope." I held my hand out to Elena, and she shook it, hesitantly. Then suddenly my head was filled with so many images, memories. Or more specifically, Elena's memories. I was everything; everything that my father did to her, everything that had happened between her and Stefan, and Damon. Every moment of her life, it was like a film, that lasted a second, with the time span of thirty-four years.

No one had noticed my sudden shift in my emotions, which was probably a good thing.  
>I then shook hands with Bonnie, and it happened again. Bonnie's memories. And also Caroline's, when I shook her hand.<p>

"I can't get Klaus here. And neither can Rebekah." I told them, and I watched as their faces fell.  
>Elena stood up then, "There's nothing she can do, she's of no use to us." She said with a harsh tone.<p>

"Now who said I wasn't of use." I said to them all.

I smiled at them, at they backed away slightly.

"Klaus is my father. Which means that my blood is also the cure." I bluntly said. I had no time, I needed to know more about my father.

They all stared at me like they had seen a ghost, which I'm sure was pointless, as they had seen a lot.

I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, "So where to?" I asked them, knowing they'd take me to their dying friend.

"Follow us." Caroline said, and they walked out of the Grill, only to use their vampire speed to leave the town centre.  
>I followed their scent to the old Salvatore boarding house. It looked more majestic in real life, than in the memories of those I took.<p>

These walls had clearly witnessed a lot while standing on their land.

Caroline was waiting outside for me, I heard Bonnie and Elena inside. I saw Stefan in one of the windows to my right. He clearly looked pissed off, but also relieved to have a cure so close to home.  
>I walked up to the door, to see a young man stood in the doorway. Caroline walked past the door, into the house. And I walked up to the door.<p>

"Just say that I can come in just this once, and I will be unable to enter again without your permission." I said to the man behind the door.

"You can come in, just this once." He said.

"Great. Jack you can go upstairs now." Caroline said to Jack.

He must have been no older than sixteen. He knew that when Caroline told him to do something, he had to do it; he knew that the existence of vampires and werewolves just made his life more difficult.

I waited for Jack to be out of sight, to put Caroline at ease. God only knew what she thought I would do to him. Then again, I am my fathers daughter. So I didn't know either.

I walked inside, and walked behind Caroline down to the basement, she unlocked the door to reveal a man chained to a wall. Lying on a bed, probably to stop him from killing his way through the town.

"Just feed him your blood and get out of here." Caroline said. I couldn't understand why she hated me so much, she barely knew me.

I walked over to the man, and bit into my wrist and put it against the man's mouth, he took my blood graciously. When I pulled my wrist away, my head was then filled with his memories. Almost two centuries worth of memories. He had seen a lot of pain, a lot of suffering; though, he didn't look effected by it. I'd seen it all, every touch, every kiss, every heartbreak.  
>The lines on his forehead explained little, I had no idea what to say to him. So, I turned to Caroline, that was when I'd noticed the small tattoo hidden on the inside of her wrist, it had my fathers name, written in such an elegant font, it made you wonder which era in time could have written everything with such a delicate beauty.<p>

"Caroline, do you have something I can put my blood into, just in case something like this happens again; like a bottle or something?" I asked her. I knew that an easy way to get people to like you is to do something for them that they would be thankful for in the long run.

"Er, sure. I'll just go get something. Stay here." I did as she asked, I knew what to do as I'm told. If I am to receive their help, I need to show them that I am worth helping.

Caroline was back in a few moments, an empty water bottle in hand.  
>"Who the hell is she?" A male voice asked.<p>

"Damon." Caroline whispered, then she walked into the room behind us, I hadn't noticed before, the bricks that surrounded the room, made it look like a prison cell. The door was a heavy metal, that no vampire in their weakened state could escape; the lock was just as heavy.  
>Caroline unlocked the chains that were attached to Damon, and she then gave him a blood bag, he greedily took it, and drained it dry in a matter of seconds. I guess that was bloodlust, something I had never experienced. I had always been in control, the good thing about being born a hybrid, you're born with control. Rebekah keeps waiting for me to go off the rails, but I don't think it will happen, well, not at least until I stop ageing. Another thing we don't know, when I'll stop ageing.<p>

Caroline picked up the empty blood bag, and looked at me and the empty bottle in my hand.  
>I realized that I hadn't filled it yet. I shook my head, took the cap off of the bottle, and used my teeth to cut a small whole in my wrist, and watched as my blood filled up the bottle. It didn't hurt, my wrist only felt a little numb. When the bottle was almost full, I pulled my wrist away and watched as it healed faster than ever. I put the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Caroline.<p>

"Thanks." Was all she said before she gave the bottle to Damon, and she walked upstairs, I followed her up. And Damon walked behind me. Probably making sure I didn't touch anything. When we got back upstairs, everyone was waiting for Damon, so I smiled and headed for the door. Before I could open the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Stefan.

"Thank you, for healing my brother." He said.

"Any time. You have a bottle of my blood in case this happens again. And I promise you, I'm nothing like my father, heck, I haven't even met the guy." I said, I smiled and turned to face everyone.

"What are you exactly?" I heard Damon ask.

"I'm a hybrid. Except I was born this way. I'm also a quarter witch." I answered easily.

"Is there anything that you can do, that the originals can do?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed, and walked towards them all, "I can do everything an original can. And more. I can compel originals. And I am immune to vervain and wolfs bane. So even if you are on vervain, it won't matter. I can compel you anyway."

"That's insane." Jack Salvatore. The newest member to the Salvatore family.

"I'm the original daughter, of course its insane." I said to him, he smiled at me. And I returned his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a lot happened so quickly, but I don't want to drag it all out over a long period of time.<strong>

**I want to say a thank you to the guest who reviewed my story, it was the first one, I really wish I knew your name so I could thank you properly. I hope the rest of you can tell me what you think.**

**~ FantasyLover3498~**


End file.
